Problem: Rewrite ${((9^{-6})(7^{12}))^{-6}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 7^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((9^{-6})(7^{12}))^{-6} = (9^{(-6)(-6)})(7^{(12)(-6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{-6})(7^{12}))^{-6}} = 9^{36} \times 7^{-72}} $